My Little Blessing, My Little Snow
by Misty Narumi
Summary: Divine just kidnapped Yusei and Aki's daughter, Yuki. What will Yuki think when he tells her the truth about her parents before she was born?
1. Daddy's Bedtime Story

My Little Blessing, Little Snow

**My Little Blessing, Little Snow**

Chapter 1: Daddy's Bedtime Story

_Where am I?_

_Its so dark._

"You're safe with me, little Aki. I bring you no harm."

_Who is that? Its not Daddy._

_Aki? That's Mommy's name._

The person removed a blindfold from my eyes. In front of me was a middle-aged man with odd dark reddish hair. He had dark bronze eyes and wore a brown coat. He also had a tie.

I glanced around. We were alone in an isolated dark room with some lighting. I was sitting on one of those tables that, from what I heard, doctors use to experiment people and animals on.

"Where am I?"

"In a safe, secure place," he replied simply.

"Where's Mommy? Where's Daddy?"

"I've been entrusted to look after you while Mommy and Daddy are gone," he said with a smile.

"Why..." The man gently placed his black-gloved finger on my mouth.

"Shh. You're a curious little girl ne, little Aki?" he chuckled.

"Yuki, my name is Yuki," I corrected.

"Yuki, what a pretty name," he acknowledged. "You also do very much resemble your mother. My name is Divine."

I've heard that a lot that I resemble Mommy, especially from Mommy and Daddy's friends. I had short reddish pink hair with a blush pink bow; and sparkling blue eyes, the same color eyes as Daddy's. I wore a red dress over a white blouse and white puffy short sleeves. I also wore matching red shoes and pinkish white socks.

"Divine-san, you know Mommy and Daddy?" I know Mommy and Daddy told me not to talk to strangers; but like what Divine-san said I'm a curious little girl. Aren't kids my age curious to know things?

"Yes. Have they told you stories about when they first met or their past?" Divine-san asked.

I thought for a moment. "Hmmm...Hai!"

He sat down beside me. "Would you mind sharing those stories with your new friend?"

"New friend? Hai!" I smiled. I'm always happy when I meet a new friend. I feel I can tell him a story so I did. "Lesse...ano...Daddy told me this bedtime story before I went to sleep: Ahem!" I gathered everything in my memory of what Daddy told me after tucking me into bed.

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely, poor teenage boy who grew up in the streets.

One day, he spotted a beautiful maiden walking the streets alone in the Market Place. He thought she was beautiful even though she was covered in a dark cloak. The boy could tell she was beautiful by her eyes as he glanced at them. She had soft lips and seemed so fragile. The boy wanted to get to know her, even though he was a street rat.

The maiden continued to walk alone. She didn't notice the boy staring at her. She then spotted a little boy trying to reach for an apple at one of the stands. She walked up to the apple stand. The boy looked up at her with pleading eyes. He had long curly red/pink hair under a yellow hat. He resembled a girl by how he dressed.

The maiden felt sorry for the boy. She took the apple from the stand and handed it to the boy.

"You need to pay for that," the keeper said.

"I'm sorry, but..." she froze as the keeper grabbed her wrist and took out a dagger from his pocket.

Seeing this, the teenage boy rushed towards the maiden's side. Before the keeper killed the maiden, the boy grabbed the hand that held the dagger.

"I'm deeply sorry for my baby sister, she could be a little dense."

"But...she...stole that apple!"

"So? You have many apples here," the boy remarked. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Let's go baby sister. We'll be going now." He snatched an apple from the stand, then walked away down the streets.

"Thank you, for rescuing me."

"Sure, here." He handed her the red apple that he stole. The maiden took the apple with gratitude.

"What's your name? I must know the name of my rescuer."

"Yusei, and yours?"

"Aki."

Yusei took Aki's hand.

"Let's go to my favorite spot."

He ran in a fast pace, kind of like a wild, happy man. He ran in a fast pace that he lifted Aki off her feet. Aki smiled in content to be lifted off her feet by someone like Yusei. Yusei held onto her hand tight and close to him as they headed towards the outskirts of Neo Domino.

_(to be continued)_


	2. My Little Blessing, My Little Snow

Mother and Daughter

**My Little Blessing, Little Snow **

Chapter 2: My Little Blessing, Little Snow

"His favorite place, huh?"

"Hai! Ano….." I thought for a second. "Ah! Uh……ano……what was it?" I scratched my head a little. Different stuff started to swirl inside my head…getting dizzy…. I then felt Divine-san took hold of my hand from my lap.

"Its okay if you don't remember, Yuki."

"Oh….Aha! I remember now! Arigatou Divine-san! Ah……

When Yusei and Aki reached Yusei's favorite spot, they watched the sunset. His favorite spot: a grassy hill that overlooked most of Neo Domino and you could see the ocean."

"Few moments later, Aki told Yusei it was time for her to go home. They said their goodbyes and thoughtfully wished to see each other again."

"Later that night as Yusei was walking alone in the streets, he spotted something in the pile of trash that gave off a glint. He walked towards the trash, pushed away the trash, and found a dusty duel-disk. The duel disk had three cards in the slot. He drew them and the cards gave off a flash of light.

In front of him appeared three children in the same robes but different color."

"I'm Ruka" the girl in the pink and red robe said. "What's you're name?"

"Yusei"

"Rua here! Ruka's twin," the boy in the light blue and blue robe added.

"And Tenpei," the boy the in the light green and green robe said. "We're genies and since you summoned us….."

"What are your wishes, Yusei-sama?" Ruka asked.

"I wish to see the one I love," Yusei replied.

"Awww…..who might that be?" Ruka sighed happily. "Oh wait! Come down here a sec and kneel down."

Yusei kneeled down at Ruka's level then…..

"Dog pile!!" Rua shouted as he pounced on Yusei, causing Yusei to fall backwards on his bottom.

"Rua!"

"Uh…" Tenpei sweat dropped a little.

"What? Oh….that girl….." Rua said as he saw through Yusei's memory just by with his arm around his neck; hugging him.

"I have just the thing!" Rua stood up. He rolled his sleeves, just to have the sleeves slip down his arms. He used his magic as he held out his hands towards the street, sparkles danced around in circles. Then, a blue D-wheel appeared with white strips.

"There!" Rua said satisfied.

"Mou… Rua! A Red D-wheel is more fitting!" Rua said.

"Blue is because I like blue!" Rua retorted.

"Guys! Can't we just get along?" Tenpei pleaded.

"Um, I guess a Red D-wheel…." Yusei said. Ruka smiled, satisfied that Yusei picked her color. Rua stuck his tongue at his twin. Ruka used her magic and changed the color of the D-wheel to Red.

"There!" She turned to Yusei and studied him a little. "Hmm….how about dressing you up for the special date?" she grinned.

Few moments later, Aki, who was in her room, walked towards the balcony after hearing an engine near her home. She was surprised to see Yusei and also happy.

Yusei was dressed in a dark navy suit-jacket over a white blouse. He wore matching pants and black shoes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"To see you," Yusei answered with a grin.

"But…."

"Why don't we take a little ride around town for a while?"

"O…okay." Aki rushed to get changed. All of a sudden, Yusei became startled as Aki jumped off the balcony…into his arms bridal style.

Aki chuckled. "Nice catch."

"Would you mind not to do that again?"

Aki chuckled. Yusei and Aki got on Yusei's D-wheel. After they put on their helmets, they rode into the night towards the city then the open road. As they rode on the open road, they rode under the sparkling stars.

"And that's all I remember or what Daddy told me," Yuki said, ending her storytelling.

"That's an interesting story, Yuki," Divine-san remarked. "All of that from your Daddy?"

"Hai!"

"Impressive you remembered that much."

I blushed a little and twiddled my thumb nervously. "Arigatou. I only remember things that are cute and um…..but I sometimes forget things." I smiled sheepishly. "That story was kind of how Daddy and Mommy met."

"Do you want me to tell you the truth, the real truth about your parents' relationship, Yuki? Also, what you're parents were like before you were born?"

"Eh? Truth? I thought…." I was starting to get confused. "I thought that…."

"Yuki, this is going to be hard on you as it is for me," Divine-san admitted. "But try and bear it, okay?"

"Okay," I replied softly and listened to what Divine-san said.

Black Rose Witch? Mommy? Mommy hurt so many people? And was…..really mean? She really hurt Daddy in their duel at the Fortune Cup? She hurt him really really bad?

And Daddy….a criminal? I heard that criminals are bad people that are bad like rotten apples.

"That summarize what you're parents were like and a little bit of their first relationship," Divine finished.

I bit my lip and clenched tightly onto my dress. "No…way…Mommy told me she would never hurt anyone! Even though I already know that! And…and Daddy's a nice person!" I cried. I didn't understand what Divine-san was telling me, but from my point of view…I didn't believe any of it.

Divine-san placed his hand on my shoulder. "Yuki, I never lie and that was the truth. Do you know what a lie is, Yuki?"

I glanced up at him for a moment, then averted my eyes. "Is it….a bad thing?"

"Yes, it is a bad thing Yuki. A lie is something that is not true and Mommy and Daddy told you lies. They lied to you Yuki. What do you think of that?"

"Watashi…watashi wa…." _They lied? Mommy and Daddy told me lies? _My bangs hovered over my eyes as I clenched onto my dress.

"Here, this was the mask that you're Mommy wore. The mask that belonged to the Black Rose Witch."

Divine-san showed me a white mask. He placed it in my small hands. I studied it for a moment. "Mommy's…mask…"

"Yes, I'm truly sorry Yuki."

I stared at the mask in my hands as Divine-san gently combed my hair. I was silent for a moment, lost in thought thinking back to what he said about Mommy and Daddy. I didn't know what to think….

"Yuki! Doko?! Yuki!"

"Mommy?" I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Mommy's footsteps and voice coming closer…and closer…. In the hallway….closer….

"Yuki!" Mommy became startled and it seemed like its from seeing Divine-san.

"Divine!"

"Aki, what a pleasant surprise? Its nice to see you."

"Divine! What have you done to her?!" Mommy demanded. She looked really angry. I've never seen her angry before.

"I told her the truth. Unlike you and that Satellite husband of yours who filled her with lies. Such parents you two are," Divine-san scoffed.

"She's only 6 years old!!"

"I told her that you were the infamous and cruel Black Rose Witch," Divine-san said. "Also that you're husband was a criminal."

Mommy looked horrified…or close to it. "Y-Yuki….don't believe him!" she cried.

I averted my glance from Mommy. Divine-san placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Stay away from my daughter Divine!"

"She is hurt from the truth and probably doesn't want to go back to lying parents, such as yourself and your husband."

_Mommy…is really upset…. _ I glanced at the mask once more. I stared at it as I trailed my fingers on the eye part and small markings. I somehow sensed pain….and loneliness. Did Mommy feel this way when she was the witch? I clenched tightly to the mask.

"Divine-san, can I….talk to Mommy?" I asked, not averting my glance from the mask.

"Sure." Divine-san freed me and I jumped from the bench. I walked over to Mommy and she knelt to my level.

"Yuki, nani?"

"Mommy, why did you and Daddy lie?" I asked sternly, not looking in her eyes.

"Yuki, the reason why…." Mommy paused for a moment. "The reason why we didn't tell you the truth was….only to protect you," she answered softly.

"Why?" I demanded sternly.

"Because…Daddy and I….were afraid of what you might think of us," she sadly admitted. "Daddy and I talked things over how to protect you, so Daddy thought of a bedtime story."

"The story that he told me"

"Hai"

"So…it's not true of how you and Daddy met, right?"

"Hai, Gomenasai Yuki."

"Mommy?"

"Yes, Yuki." Mommy looked at me with concern.

"Mommy, I forgive you and Daddy. I love you!" I smiled cheerfully. Tears were slowly forming in my eyes. I may not understand what Divine-san told me about Mommy being the cruel Black Rose Witch, and Daddy being a "criminal"; but…. I know one thing.

"I still think you're the most kindest and loving person in the world Mommy."

It was Mommy's turn to have tears forming in her eyes. I dropped the mask as she embraced me, drawing me close to her. She rubbed her cheek against mine, then sniffed and sobbed in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her neck and petted Mommy's hair.

"It's okay Mommy, don't cry." Tears were streaming down my cheek too.

"Yuki…."

Mommy broke her embrace and picked me up in her arms. "Yuki, let's go home." She turned her back on Divine-san.

"Bye Bye Divine-san! It's been fun!" I happily waved.

Divine-san waved and smiled a bit sheepishly. "Bye Yuki. Oh, Aki."

"Hmm?"

Divine-san averted his glance and grinned. "You and Yusei take care. Yuki's a good child, take extra good care of her."

Mommy grinned in response. "Arigatou." With that, we headed towards the exit of the building.

As Mommy and I reached outside the building, Daddy was waiting for us with his Red D-wheel.

"Daddy!" I cried happily.

"Thank goodness you're safe, Yuki," he smiled with relief as he ruffled my hair a little. I giggled.

"Let's go home," Mommy said.

The three of us got on Daddy's D-wheel and Daddy started the engine. We took off and headed towards the open road…to home. We were wearing our helmets, of course (tee hee). Mommy and I were in front of Daddy; and I was still in Mommy's warm and safe arms.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I heard Mommy whispered softly into my ear. For some reason whenever I take a ride on Daddy's D-wheel, I fall asleep….

"Yuki, My Little Blessing, My Little Snow."

The End


End file.
